


和铁人的一餐

by Joykay



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joykay/pseuds/Joykay
Summary: “我的客人呢？”Tony仍然处在迷惑中“你们是来蹭饭的吗？神盾局开的工资已经不能供给你们足够的日常饮食了？”





	和铁人的一餐

类似内战情节涉及，我希望的处理方式

希望他们保护地球时是英雄，  
卸下装备是平凡的幸福人。

一．

“求你了，Buck，明天陪我一起去采购吧”Steve哀嚎着从沙发一侧滚下去，他懒洋洋的躺在毯子上，“看看咱们家的冰箱，它活像被飓风席卷。”

“别向我求情了”，Bucky毫不留情的把一只脚搭在Steve的腹部，还示威般的向下踩了踩“我现在踩踩美国队长的胃，也许可以引发一场食物海啸。”

“怎么样，需要我算算你今晚吃了多少吗？也许一个农场正在你的肠道里哭泣？”

“嘿，嘿，嘿”Steve懒洋洋的抬起胳膊，握住巴基的脚“饶了我，我毕竟认真阅读了冷藏食物的保质期，这可是场食物拯救战。”他湛蓝色的眼睛亮晶晶的，活像条讨赏的大金毛。

“好吧，”Bucky舒舒服服的斜躺下来，让另一只脚和他的兄弟在Steve的腹部上团聚。

“我们明天去采购。”

二．

“所以，”Bucky拿起了长长的小票仔细端详，“我们光食物就花了五百美元，”

他怀疑的注视着Steve手里的高钙牛奶，爆炸形的图框内，大写的“HEALTHY！”耀武扬威，贴纸上的健美小人儿竖起大拇指，得意洋洋的大张着嘴巴，像极了抢到打折鸡蛋的Steve。

他尽力保持微笑，好让售货小姐不会像怪物那样注视他们，漫长的扫码总算结束了，他们身后延续出了长长的队伍，Steve歉意的对身后点头示意，然后他从兜里掏出了钱包，费力的抽出银行卡，递给售货员。

“结账完毕，先生”售货小姐把卡还给他“我们超市最近举办了一个抽奖活动，本店消费每达到200美元就可以抽奖一次”她从柜台里搬出了只抽奖箱“你们可以得到两张，开奖日期和奖品说明都在奖券背面。”

Bucky随手从箱子里抓出两只皱巴巴的纸团揣进右兜，胡乱的说了句“谢谢”，就着急地拎起两个大塑料袋向大门走去。

“嘿，Buck，等等我，”同样拎着两大袋食物的Steve艰难的挤出人群，超市争夺战带给他的疲惫并不亚于一次外星人入侵。

“快跑，我已经看到公交车了，”Bucky头都不回，他甚至把两只塑料袋环在胸里高速的跑了起来，“小心点，你的袋子里有鸡蛋。”

三．

“Buck，就算这条裤子的舒适在你心中排上第一，你也不可以不间断的穿上它一周。”Steve拿着条有些发黑的蓝色牛仔裤无奈的抱怨。

“好嘛，是我的错，小Stevie，”只穿着内裤的Bucky非常爽快，“事实上在我心中舒适度排名第一的是不穿裤子。”他高兴的把一把爆米花塞进嘴里。

“但很显然，这样上街我会收到纽约警察的文明罚单，”他觉得自己的牙被甜甜的麦芽糖黏住了，“所以我觉得我明天不出门为妙。”

Steve从他的裤兜里掏出两只纸团“这是什么？”联想到洗衣桶内纸屑飞散的惨状，他竟感到了一种劫后余生的庆幸。

“等等，这是上周我们去购物的抽奖，”Bucky突然兴奋起来，他冲Steve伸出黏糊糊的右手，“让我们看看我的这只幸运之手能开出什么！是什么珍贵礼品！还是全场半价的代金券！”

“看，Steve！”这下两张被展开的纸上也满是麦芽糖浆了“我们抽到了两张特等奖！”

“我觉得这是一种新的营销欺诈，我知道的。”Steve把脏兮兮的牛仔裤搭在小臂，试图用指尖接纸来躲避糖浆“Sam告诉过我，一万张奖券里会有九千张一等奖和一千张特等奖。让我看看特等奖是什么，也许是一大提纸抽。”他眯起眼睛开始打量奖券背后的小字。

“三等奖，两百人，奖品是一大提纸抽，”Steve有点沮丧“Buck，你该抽个三等奖的，我们家昨天刚好用完了最后一点，那么二等奖，二十人，奖品是两大桶洗衣液，”他向手臂上的牛仔裤快速一瞥“我觉得这个奖品也有用极了，一等奖，五人，一台自行车！？”他惊奇的抬高了一侧眉毛“他们交了什么好运！”

“我一百岁了，我到现在还没骑过自行车。”他不高兴的嘟囔着“二十岁之前你觉得我身体不健康不许我骑，后来上了战场，谁会骑着自行车去撞坦克！再后来到了神盾局，他们直接给我配了台摩托车！”

“好了，百岁老人，不要再抱怨了，就算你有了自行车，想要骑着它去上班，纽约交警也只会送你一张薄薄的罚单——禁止老年人骑车驶入错误马路，特等奖是什么？”

“——特等奖是，嗯？”Steve甚至不能相信的揉了揉眼睛“特等奖，两名，奖品是和Tony Stark共同进行一顿晚餐？”他迅速的把两张奖券扔到茶几上“这太荒谬了！这个Tony Stark使我们认识的那个钢铁侠吗？天哪，他家不是做武器行业的吗，为什么他名下企业还会有大型超市？”

Bucky有点紧张的把手从爆米花桶里拿了出来“看下时间地点。”

“我都把它们放到茶几上了，它们离你更近。”

“好吧，”Bucky不情愿的咕哝着，他缩回脚，抱着爆米花桶弯腰凑近茶几。

“明晚七点，Stark大厦。”他后仰着瘫回去“希望那个时候我心爱的牛仔裤已经干了。”

四．

“听我说，Tony，”Pepper坐在Tony实验室的角落里“还有半个小时你就要和抽奖对象一起共度晚餐了。”她捋了一把自己的金色长发。

“我认为你现在应该放下手里的实验，站起来快速的冲个澡换上西装，”Pepper双臂交叉“而不是在这里测试Bucky Barnes的铁臂能力。”

“哦Pepper，”Tony头也不抬“毕竟这次抽奖是你提出来的，让我猜猜，这项活动让这家超市的周营业额增加了多少？百分之三百？也许那还不止，我想会有很多商人和科学家豪掷千金，仅仅是为了和我说上几个小时的话。”他把手上机油胡乱的往背心上一蹭“看，更完美的仿生材料，更细致的神经接驳，至少能增加队长家士兵3％的远程狙击准度。”他谨慎的抬头，在Pepper的脸色晴转乌云前关上了屏幕“好吧，好吧，我这就去。”

与此同时，Stark大厦的保安正迷惑的看着眼前这两个家伙：老天，如果他没认错的话，对面应该是美国队长和冬日战士，如果他们是作为复仇者来Stark大厦取东西，那么他会亲切的说上一句“欢迎”，可是现在他们两个人都穿着丑陋的花T恤，简单的牛仔裤——冬日战士甚至穿着一双人字拖！

“——对不起，但是麻烦您？”美国队长的声音打断了他的思考，他呆滞的看着面前这个全美利坚的英雄，谨慎的从兜里抽出两张褶皱不堪的奖券，甚至上面还有泡过水的痕迹——Steve曾试着用湿纸巾擦掉奖券上面的糖浆，但显然，他事倍功半——但他仍然能看清上面的单词，“特等奖。”

“所以，”保安试图谨慎措辞，以防出现什么纰漏“二位就是将在今晚和Stark先生共度晚餐的先生吗？”上帝，他在心里绝望的想着，还有什么比把书信礼仪用到现实生活中更尴尬的事？

“哦，我们是的”Bucky把嘴里的口香糖吹了个很大的泡泡,又‘啪’的一声吹爆了它，“说实话，我们都很期待今晚的晚餐。”

Tony清爽的甩了甩头发，单手解开了衬衫的上两颗扣子，觉得自己潇洒英俊，简直帅出天际。

“不管餐桌那端是谁，”Pepper又为他系上了一颗扣子，“尽量保证礼貌，我知道你可以做到的。”她退后一步，看了看整体效果，很满意的笑了。

老天——她的皮肤闪闪发亮，她身上的香气是如此好闻，她金色的发丝仿佛在发光——Tony意识到自己离她是如此之近——他应该低下头亲她——事实上他也的确这么做了——他凑近一步，低头同她接吻——

“——我想我的顾客应该愿意要等上我几分钟，”他在亲吻的间隙喃喃道，“毕竟我的夫人是如此迷人，我需要她为我充上满电。”

“祝你今晚成功，”Pepper有点上气不接下气，她又帮他抻了几下接吻造成的衣服褶皱，“我要去开会了，”她又笑了一下，两颊红扑扑的，“也祝我成功。”

女仆为他推开会客餐厅的大门——“欢迎你们，幸运——”

五.

“——者？”Bucky拄着腮帮子看他，甚至高高挑起了一边眉毛。

“相当激烈的亲吻，”Steve坐的比Bucky端正了一些，他向后仰去，靠着椅背，“我敢打赌，你的吻技绝不逊色于Horward。”

“我的客人呢？”Tony仍然处在迷惑中“你们是来蹭饭的吗？神盾局开的工资已经不能供给你们足够的日常饮食了？” 他决心就算还没搞清当下事实，也要靠挖苦对方来让自己不落下风。

“哦，放心，加上美国政府开给我们的保障金，退休金，Steve吃上几年还是绰绰有余的，”Bucky掏出奖券，“很不幸我们在你名下的超市里买了点吃的，然后我们参加了抽奖——”

“吃的？”Tony迅速的找到了Bucky话语中的把柄，“你们两个只需要自己做晚饭，一周却还至少要吃四百美元？”他洋洋得意起来“天哪，超级士兵的食量可真是惊人呀，我会支持环保人士在你们家门口拉横幅的。”

“闲话少说，Stark，”Bucky换了只拄下巴的手，“我们今晚吃什么？”

“所以这就是Stark家的待客之道吗？”Bucky，Steve和Tony并排盘腿坐在地上，每人手里拿着一个盘子，里面盛着昂贵的牛排。“客人坐在实验室的地板上听主人畅谈科技设想？”

Steve无奈的举起硬塑料的叉子“甚至连副像样的餐具都没配。”

“闭嘴，Rogers，”Tony把一大块牛排塞进嘴里，含糊不清的咕哝，“看在我的研究是在间接保护你的份上。”

“哦，Tony，”巴基举起了自己的塑料叉子“决斗吧，就算这样我也不会把全美利坚排名第一的好男人还给你们的。”

“他是全美吃的最多的男人，”Tony冷笑道，“再说，全宇宙第一好的女人是我的老婆，真不知道你在骄傲些什么。”

“快点吃，Barnes，吃完好试试我给你调试的新胳膊。”Tony向Jarvis要了杯咖啡，“如果你再试图打岔，我就给你的胳膊装上煎肉的功能。”

六．

事情变的有趣起来。

Bucky带上了他的新胳膊。

“很轻便，比上一个更舒服，甚至我觉得这已经比我原来肉体的胳膊还灵敏了……”他又摇晃了几下胳膊，“但我总觉得还是有哪儿不太对劲……”

“多么简单的问题，”Tony挑高了眉毛，“告诉我，你和Rogers每天要吃多少东西？”

“你胳膊的尺寸，是你上个月来的时候我测量的，”Tony调出显示屏，“现在你的臂围至少比上个月至少多出两英寸，我愿意拿一会儿的甜品做赌注。”

“绝对没有，”Steve弯着腰，侧头开始打量自己的爱人，“我觉得Buck只是又结实了一点。”

“结实？”Stark简直像听到了什么奇妙的单词，“结实的出现了小肚腩？”他鄙夷的打量起了Bucky的花衬衫，“你家的鹿仔已经体脂率过高了！他可不是在什么发育期！”

Jarvis送来了咖啡，他彬彬有礼“Sir，Barnes先生的臂围增长了1.6英寸，看来您今晚注定不会享用到甜品了。”

“你到底是谁创造的智能AI！”Tony气急败坏，“是我！而不是这两个脑子里塞满了肌肉块的男人！Jar！我要求你站在我这边！”

“我总是在您这边的，先生。我想，虽然没有了甜品，但适当的红酒也不错，我会去改造Barnes先生的新铁臂臂围的，祝三位度过一个美好的夜晚。”

七．

Steve是很难喝醉的，Bucky和Tony也许酒量不错，但是当他们几乎喝空了整个酒柜的时候，Steve意识到事情或许有些不对劲，话题也变得不对劲了起来——他感觉自己要恐慌发作了——

“说真的，铁甲小宝，”Tony一手握着红酒瓶子，一手戳着Bucky的右臂“你当时真没认出来我爸？”

“天呐，Stark，”Bucky的脸红扑扑的，“我们非要在喝酒的日子谈论这么悲伤的话题吗？”他试图用左臂支撑自己，“我当时被洗的神志不清，真令人惊异我居然现在还能这么和你说话。”

“天呐，你一定没试过被洗脑的滋味，”Bucky相当不冷静的喝了一大口伏特加，“我第一次被洗脑的时候——多亏你们用宇宙魔方恢复了我的记忆，又靠心灵宝石让我平静下来——我记得可太清楚了，我们那个年代哪有这么先进的科技，当然，我也不得不说是你让当代科技前进了一大步，”他居然喜气洋洋的和Tony对撞了下瓶子“敬科学，敬你。”

“当时我感觉整个脑子像被同时放进火和冰里，一边烧的我生疼，一边又刺的我浑身痉挛，”Bucky心有余悸的哆嗦了一下，“我第一次就失禁了，甚至还有无意义的勃起，肌肉僵直。”他闭着眼睛猛灌了一口，“那种滋味太可怕了，你瞧后来九头蛇多么贴心，他们为了防止我再失禁造成实验室脏污，坚持给我注射营养针！”

“也许你欠我一句谢谢和抱歉，”Tony醉醺醺的转过头看他，“当时队长抓完洛基，突然就开始追查九头蛇，要不是他事先告诉我，我爸妈的死也许和九头蛇有关，也许一下子知道了凶手的我会杀了你的，嗝，”他也灌了口红酒，“不过感谢我这个天才，我回复理智是那么快，后来甚至亲手救了你，还研发了帮你的程序。”

Steve原本非常紧张，他很怕醉醺醺的Tony和Bucky会突然打起来，但这样的话语让他突然觉得，也许自己应该再静静的坐一会儿。

“好吧，Tony，”巴基喊的情真意切，他也回过头，“谢谢你，还有抱——”

“哦不，算了，你不需要对我抱歉”Tony突然打断了他，“你还记得Wanda吗？我们当时在索科维亚救的那个小女孩。”

“她家当时就被迫陷入战火，她父母被炸死了，她和她哥看着Strak工业未爆炸的导弹几天几夜。”Tony突然看起来有点颓丧，“事实上，要不是她告诉我，我怎么会知道这一切。”

“我甚至为她的遭遇感到愧疚，她今年才多大？16岁？”

“十六岁，我和Steve还没有参军的年纪呢，”Bucky抿着嘴笑，像极了80多年前的那个天真无邪的小男孩儿。

“别打断我，Barnes，不然我就和你决斗，”酒精终于也腐蚀了天才的大脑，让他也变得像个小孩儿。

“我试图在其他方面补偿她，我试图给她一笔钱，我试图用她的名义做了点慈善，我甚至试图当面和她道歉。”Tony眯起眼睛回想，他长长的睫毛投下阴影，他的眼仁儿流光溢彩。

“但是她说‘你没什么好抱歉的，Stark，你不过是个军火商罢了，我真正应该仇恨的是那些为了利益而掀起战争的政府们，我自己也做过那么多错事，现在，我想要补偿，这才是我加入复仇者联盟的原因’。”他突然很快的擦了把脸，好像要掩饰什么一闪而过的情绪，“她甚至，她才十六岁。”

“我当时哑口无言，我站在那里，想连十六岁孩子都明白的道理，我Tony Stark怎么现在才意识到，”他声音哽咽起来，“我怎么能恨Bucky Barnes，我怎么能恨一个被九头蛇当做武器的家伙，他和那枚导弹有什么区别，老天，我怎么能？” 他吸了一下鼻子。

“一直以来，我狂妄自大，我总觉得我拥有了很多常人无法企及的东西，我甚至引以为傲。”

“真正应该说谢谢的是我，我并不坦率，但是，你们一直愿意把爱分享给我，Pepper，Happy，你，Natasha……甚至是Barnes，是你们的爱让我一直肆无忌惮。”

“事实上，Tony，在这个感谢的日子里，”Pepper终于出现了，她微笑着向Steve点头示意，“我觉得你更适合洗个清清爽爽的澡，舒舒服服的躺在床上睡一觉。”

Steve意识到也许这个女人静静的在门外听了很久，甚至或许今晚的酒醉心事畅谈会都是她一手策划——

“好吧，好吧，”Tony向Pepper伸出手，“我的爱，无论你要我做什么，我都愿意。”他步履不稳的站了起来，险些绊了自己一跤，右臂环在Pepper身上，他那样紧紧的依偎在这个女人怀里，她总是能给他那么多的安慰和关怀，老天啊，他真爱她，他在心里又感叹了一次。

“Steve，我可以这么叫你吗？”Pepper回过头，向他微笑，“你和Barnes的楼层在11层，”她微微侧头，向他示意另一具私人电梯的位置，“事实上，你们的楼层都是Tony设计的，他说你的生日是7.4，所以他要把加法得出的11层留给你。”

“只要你们愿意，Stark大厦总是你们的家，哦，Tony，清醒点，抱歉，我们先走了”她又向他礼貌的笑了下，电梯门缓缓合上。

“说实话，我相信Tony会非常幸福。”Bucky坐在他身后，吐字非常清晰。

“Bucky，你没醉！？”

“当然不，我只是刚刚清醒，我身体的代谢速度可比你的要慢上一点，”Bucky笑了。

“咳，在这个时候，我本不该提醒，但是Barnes先生，您该注意饮食，事实上您的臂围增加了2.3英寸，”Jarvis彬彬有礼的声音又出现了。

“嘿，Jarvis！”Bucky忿忿的举起右臂，“你果然是和Tony一伙儿的。”

“——等下，你刚才告诉Tony是1.6英寸”Steve突然意识到这个人工智能刚才骗了Tony。

“是的，事实上Sir在赴宴前连续工作了30小时以上，我认为他在睡前不适合再吃高糖热量的食品了，这也是Pepper小姐授意我的。 ”

“而Sir在和Wanda小姐有过交谈后，我觉得他仍然有些闷闷不乐，”Jarvis机械的声音如今听起来是如此的有人情味儿，“所以在发现今晚中奖的是二位后，我立刻向Pepper小姐提供出了几个计划，比如小说中常用的‘酒后吐心事’——”

“等下”Bucky睁大了眼睛，他磕磕巴巴的说“我看过电影的，你们这样的智能机器人侵占了地球，我，我也知道奥创——”Steve意识到，或许Bucky的酒并没有醒的像他想的那样透彻。

“我永远不会，”Steve竟然能从Jarvis的声音中听到一丝笑意，“您更应该多观察幻视。”

“事实上，Sir对奥创造成的一些不可抹去的伤害仍然耿耿于怀，他在重建索科维亚的项目上贡献了很多，”Jarvis给他们投射出了一张立体的国家图像，“我想这也是Maximoff小姐不再怨恨Sir的原因之一。”

“Sir在清醒后通常不太会记得酒醉时发生的事，”Jarvis继续了之前的话题，“但我想，经过了这样一场谈话后，也许他能更好的放松自己，不再把过多的责任担在自己肩上——这也是我想拜托您的，队长”

“哦，当然，”试图把Bucky扶起来靠在他肩膀上的Steve立刻回答了他，“我们可是一个团队。”

“团队通常无坚不摧。”

八．

“Steve，”Bucky终于被扒光扔进了浴缸，他孩子气的向他伸出双手，“抱抱我嘛。”

Steve没在乎自己的衣服会被打湿，他俯下身。

“我真的很高兴，”Bucky在他耳边喃喃，“一直以来，我都假装自己很好，假装我还是那个每天都很高兴的James中士，但是我觉得自己活该被监视，我觉得那些罪孽都是我亲手犯下，我是那个该被放逐的凶手。”

“我今天向Stark少说了句谢谢。”

“嗯，我想，如果你下周心理评测也得了个高分，”Steve摩挲着他的肩胛骨，“我就向Fury递交申请，让你加入复仇者联盟。”他侧过头，试图让Bucky的头贴在他的肩窝。

“我就知道我的小Stevie总是如此贴心，”Bucky眯着眼睛蹭了他几下。

“我想，那么小的女孩可以，Stark可以。”

“那么我一定也可以。”

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢一路支持我的子阶和我的Kay，给你们很多的爱。


End file.
